Silence
by Black Angelis
Summary: AU 5x21. "Ça fait trois ans, maintenant. Il faudrait peut-être songer à la laisser partir..."  murmure Regina. Silence. Hadès ne répond pas.


**Bonjour !**

 **Je suis de retour après de longs mois d'absence... hélas, je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire. J'ai beaucoup d'idées, plusieurs histoires commencées mais pas le temps, ni la motivation de les exploiter ou les poursuivre.**

 **Enfin, voilà un nouvel OS Zades. Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire encore sur ce pairing, je pensais en avoir fait le tour, mais que voulez-vous, on ne contrôle pas son inspiration.**

 **C'est un AU 5x21 à partir du moment où Hadès discute avec Zelena dans le bureau de Regina.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ! (je vous préviens, c'est assez - voire très - triste.)**

* * *

 **Silence**

oOo

C'était un accident.

Il est à genoux sur le sol froid, les yeux écarquillés.

C'était un accident.

Le Cristal gît à côté de lui. Il ne lui accorde même pas un seul regard : il est bien trop occupé à fixer ses mains recouvertes de sang. Tout ce sang...

C'était un accident.

Il s'assure qu'elle respire encore. C'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie – elle ne le sera peut-être plus dans quelques minutes si il ne fait rien.

Mais il est paralysé. Il ne sait même plus comment crier. Le fantôme de ce qui vient de se dérouler danse devant ses yeux dans un ballet macabre.

C'était un accident.

Il n'a jamais voulu ça, il n'a pas fait exprès.

Il n'a jamais prévu que, refusant de le laisser blesser sa sœur et prendre le contrôle de la ville, elle essayerait de lui arracher le Cristal Olympien des mains.

C'était un accident.

Il n'a jamais voulu la repousser violemment et l'envoyer se fracasser la tête contre le sol de marbre. Zelena est faite de cristal. Elle est si fragile.

C'est une petite poupée de porcelaine qui vient de se briser.

« C'était un accident, » s'entend t-il murmurer quand il perçoit la présence de Regina et de son silence horrifié.

Un simple accident.

.

Regina l'a transportée à l'hôpital. Hadès s'est contenté de suivre, la tête basse, incapable de sortir de sa léthargie – c'était un accident, un accident...

Il s'est assis sur une chaise et a assisté au ballet des médecins, des infirmières et de ces crétins de héros qui font semblant de se soucier du sort de Zelena pour se donner bonne conscience.

Il lui semble même qu'il s'est endormi pendant un moment, parce que quand il ouvre les yeux, Regina est penchée au dessus de lui. Elle tient sa nièce dans les bras. Il cherche Robin du regard mais ne le trouve nulle part. Tant mieux.

« Elle est dans le coma, » lui apprend t-elle. « Elle a un traumatisme crânien sévère. C'est un miracle qu'elle ait survécu. »

Il ne répond pas – il sait déjà ce qu'elle va dire.

« Il y a peu d'espoir, » murmure t-elle. Il devine les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Nouveau silence.

« C'était un accident, » finit-il par lâcher, terriblement las.

Il s'attend à ce qu'elle exige de plus amples explications. Elle s'en contente, pourtant.

Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire, et surtout pas à entendre.

Elle tourne les talons et s'en va sans un autre mot. Il se dirige vers la chambre qu'elle vient de quitter et s'assoit au bord du lit.

« Zelena ? »

Rien d'autre que sa voix ne déchirera le silence.

.

Sa présence dérange et Hadès le sait. Il n'a pas manqué le regard dédaigneux de Whale lorsqu'il est venu vérifier l'état de Zelena dans la matinée.

Qu'importe.

Il ne bougera pas d'ici.

C'était un accident et il veut qu'elle le sache à l'instant où elle se réveillera.

Emma vient dans la matinée pour prendre sa déposition. Elle est mal à l'aise ici, il le sait, elle n'a qu'une seule envie : partir, loin d'ici, le plus vite possible et ne revenir qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Elle a toujours bien été incapable de supporter la souffrance – celle des autres, pas la sienne. Ça, elle y est habituée.

« Euh, hmm... »

Elle ne sait pas par où commencer. Elle a peur de paraître indécente. Ça l'amuse presque, surtout quand il daigne plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il n'a aucune idée de quoi a l'air son regard mais il doit être bien vide pour qu'elle frissonne subitement.

« Je... je viens prendre votre déposition. Au sujet de ce qui s'est passé. Pour faire mon rapport. »

 _N'est-ce pas évident ?_ Voudrait-il cracher.

« C'était un accident, » répète t-il une nouvelle fois.

Emma comprend bien vite qu'elle n'obtiendra rien de plus aujourd'hui...

« ...bien. Je repasserai peut-être demain... »

...ni demain, ni après-demain, ni un autre jour.

Elle marmonne un salut et s'éloigne aussi vite qu'elle le peut tout en essayant de ne pas donner l'impression de s'enfuir.

Il suppose qu'elle a dû rapporter leur brève entrevue à tous les autres parce que plus personne ne vient le déranger de la journée.

.

Elle est belle. Même aux portes de la mort, elle est toujours belle. Et elle le sera toujours, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

Hadès effleure du bout des doigts son visage meurtri. Son œuvre.

(Mais c'était un accident, se rappelle t-il ensuite.)

Regina vient, aujourd'hui. Elle est seule.

« Vous permettez ? » demande t-elle.

En fait, elle ne lui demande pas sa permission, pas vraiment. Il a bien envie de l'envoyer promener mais il croise son regard et se souvient qu'il n'est pas le seul à se soucier de Zelena, contrairement à ce qu'il aimerait bien croire.

Il s'écarte du lit pour lui céder la place et s'efface dans l'ombre.

Elle lui parle un peu, lui raconte ce qu'elle a fait de sa journée, comment va sa fille.

« Elle s'appelle Amy. Je voulais attendre que tu te réveilles pour que tu donnes ton avis mais Robin... enfin, j'espère que ça te plaît. »

Amy. C'est joli. Un peu simple, mais joli. Il est certain qu'elle aurait adoré (non, qu'elle adorera, parce qu'elle se réveillera).

« Je dois y aller, » soupire t-elle. « Mais je reviendrai vite. »

Elle l'embrasse sur le front et s'éloigne tristement. Sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourne et lui lance :

« A demain, je présume ? »

Il hésite un instant avant d'acquiescer.

« A demain. »

Ils l'ignorent tous les deux, mais ce sera leur quotidien pendant quatre longues années.

.

Ça ne fait que deux mois et Whale commence déjà à venir l'enquiquiner.

« Nous ne constatons aucune amélioration depuis... l'accident, » avance t-il en faisant mine de consulter son dossier qui est pourtant vide.

Ça lui déplaît fortement, et il n'imagine pas encore à quel point.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Sa voix est rauque. Il parle peu et à peu de personnes en dehors de quelques mots adressés à Regina.

« Il serait peut-être temps de... la débrancher. »

Sa réponse est sans appel.

« Non. »

Whale ne se départit pas de son calme froid – il a envie de lui arracher la tête.

« Vous devez savoir que les chances qu'elle se réveille sont... »

« J'ai dit non. Restez loin d'elle. »

Le médecin n'est pas aveugle, il perçoit clairement la menace. Cependant, c'est un imbécile parce qu'il continue.

« Je me dois d'insister. Je... »

Heureusement pour lui, Regina arrive à ce moment là.

Heureusement.

(Cette fois, ça n'aurait pas été un accident.)

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Il veut la débrancher, » crache t-il.

Regina fronce les sourcils.

« Non. »

Il la regarde avec une reconnaissance infinie. Regina est le maire. C'est elle qui a les pleins pouvoirs. Il est un peu rassuré.

« Mais... »

« J'ai dit non ! Ne vous approchez pas de ma sœur ! »

Elle ressemble à une louve protégeant son petit, songe t-il.

Whale bat en retraite. Cependant, il sait que ce n'est que partie remise.

Comme d'habitude, Regina s'installe sur le bord du lit.

« Vous ne les laisserez pas la débrancher, pas vrai ? » s'enquit-il.

Regina s'immobilise.

« Non, » le rassure t-elle.

Il se tranquillise un peu et le silence revient.

.

Cinq mois ont passé. Les jours se ressemblent. Mornes. Tristes.

Silencieux.

Hadès ne quitte pratiquement plus la chambre. Où pourrait-il aller ? Zelena est son soleil. Sans elle, il gèlera seul dans son enfer.

(Le soleil ne peut pas s'éteindre par accident.)

Snow et David sont venus avec Emma, hier. Celle-ci n'a pas tenté de lui redemander sa version des faits. Non, ils venaient juste _prendre des nouvelles_ comme a dit Snow. Peut-être sous l'influence de Regina, peut-être pas.

Quelle importance, de toute façon ?

Regina passe dans l'après midi. Pour la première fois, elle n'est pas seule. Elle a amené Henry et Amy avec elle. Robin n'est nulle part en vue – il ne sait pas si il l'aurait supporté.

Henry serre son livre de contes contre lui. Cette fois, aucune fin heureuse ne se profile à l'horizon.

Regina dépose Amy contre Zelena. Le nourrisson babille joyeusement.

« Voici ta fille, » murmure t-elle d'une voix apaisante. « Je suis sûre qu'elle te manque... Elle a beaucoup grandi. »

Il observe en silence. Amy a les cheveux roux. Il ne doute pas qu'elle sera le portrait craché de sa mère.

Il aperçoit Whale observer la scène d'un air contrarié. Il peut bien penser ce qu'il veut, il ne la touchera pas.

C'était un accident, et elle ne mérite pas de mourir.

Et surtout pas dans le silence.

.

« Bon anniversaire, Zelena. »

C'est le 15 avril – un peu plus de sept mois depuis l'accident.

« C'est grâce à moi que tu connais cette date, tu te souviens ? » murmure t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Ça fait une éternité, lui semble t-il.

« Je ne t'ai pas trouvé de cadeau, » s'excuse t-il. « Mais ce n'est pas grave. Quand tu te réveilleras, je t'emmènerai au restaurant. Pas au Granny's, dans un restaurant de luxe. On quittera la ville. On pourrait peut-être partir en vacances ? A Paris, par exemple. On mangera en haut de la Tour Eiffel. Et puis, si ça te dit, on fera le tour du monde. Il y a tant de choses à voir... »

Tant de choses à faire. Tant à vivre.

Zelena reste inconsciente. Il ne sait même pas si elle l'entend – mais ça le rassure de penser que oui, alors il continue de parler.

Il n'a pas remarqué la présence de Regina derrière lui. Elle non plus n'a pas oublié la symbolique de ce jour. Elle fond en larmes rien qu'en l'écoutant parler.

C'est injuste. C'est tellement injuste.

(Et c'était un accident. Tous les accidents sont injustes.)

Il finit par l'entendre, se retourne. Il fond en larmes lui aussi.

Sans qu'il comprenne trop comment, il lui ouvre ses bras et elle vient s'y réfugier.

Il ne s'agit pas d'amitié, pas du tout. Juste une infinie tristesse partagée – et c'est un sentiment beaucoup plus fort.

.

« Ça fait neuf mois, aujourd'hui. »

Il est surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole. D'habitude, il n'échangent que quelques banalités et évitent soigneusement de parler de Zelena.

Il ne sait pas où elle veut en venir alors il attend.

« Vous ne me direz jamais ce qu'il s'est passé, pas vrai ? »

« C'était un accident. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir. »

Elle n'insiste pas. Elle n'insiste jamais.

« Elle ne se réveillera sans doute pas, » constate tristement Regina.

« Elle se réveillera, » affirme t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Il faut qu'elle sache que c'était un accident – il n'arrive pas à se défaire de son regard horrifié au moment où il l'a poussée.

(Ce regard plein d'incompréhension...)

« Vous ne pensez pas que c'est cruel de la garder dans cet état ? » reprend t-elle.

« Whale est venu vous parler ? » attaque t-il. « Il vous a retourné le cerveau, c'est ça ? »

« Absolument pas, » se défend t-elle. « Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de la laisser... pourrir ainsi. »

« Elle ne pourrit pas. Elle est vivante. _Vivante_. Comment pouvez-vous avoir de telles pensées ?! »

Regina baisse les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolée. »

Il voit les larmes se frayer un chemin sur son visage fatigué – plus tard, il réalise qu'il pleure lui aussi.

.

« Tu me manques, tu sais ? »

Il lui parle rarement – il ne veut pas entendre les larmes dans sa propre voix. Ça rendrait la situation encore plus réelle.

Ça fait un an. Ce jour maudit s'est imprimé dans son esprit et rien ne pourra le lui faire oublier.

« Je ne te le dis jamais, mais... je t'aime. Je t'aime et je veux que tu te réveilles. C'était un accident, tu comprends ? J'ai été un imbécile, je l'ai su à l'instant où tu t'es effondrée. Mon cœur bat maintenant, mais sans toi, il ne me sert à rien... »

Comme toujours, seul le silence lui répond. Il guette, un tressaillement, un clignement, n'importe quoi qui lui ferait comprendre qu'elle l'entend, qu'elle comprend et qu'elle lui pardonne.

Mais elle reste toujours aussi désespérément inerte et ça le désespère toujours autant.

« Ta fille a bien grandi. Elle te ressemble beaucoup... enfin, tu dois déjà le savoir, puisque Regina t'en parle tous les jours. A elle aussi, tu lui manques... »

S'il y a bien une chose dont il ne peut plus douter, c'est l'affection que porte Regina à Zelena. Le temps où elle la haïssait semble loin, maintenant – comme tout, d'ailleurs. Les rires et les moments de joies ont été envoyés aux oubliettes. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'une chambre d'hôpital grise et deux âmes perdues qui gravitent autour d'un soleil presque éteint.

 _Robin ne comprend pas_ , lui a dit un jour Regina. _Il ne comprend pas que je vienne tous les jours. Mais... je dois le faire, vous comprenez ? Je ne peux pas l'abandonner... pas maintenant..._

Bien sûr qu'il comprend. Il est le seul à comprendre.

Les autres viennent de temps en temps, histoire de vérifier qu'elle soit toujours vivante, mais ils ont d'autres préoccupations, d'autres problèmes. Lui n'a que Zelena, et Regina se sent bien trop coupable pour penser à autre chose.

Il dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et laisse le silence revenir.

.

Un an et six mois.

Whale revient à la charge.

« Vous avez bien conscience que son état ne s'améliorera pas ! » s'emporte t-il un jour, las de le voir dans son hôpital du matin au soir et du soir au matin.

« Qu'en savez-vous ? » persifle t-il.

Il se dresse automatiquement entre Zelena et le médecin.

« Il faudrait penser à... »

« Taisez-vous. Si vous tenez à la vie, taisez-vous. »

Whale obéit, les lèvres serrées. Il fixe d'un œil noir les machines qui maintiennent Zelena en vie.

« Dégagez. »

Choqué, sa bouche s'ouvre sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Dégagez. Je ne veux plus vous voir dans cette chambre. »

Le médecin saisit la menace imminente et s'éclipse sans un autre mot. Hadès sait qu'il y aura peut-être des conséquences. Aucune importance. Lui vivant, personne ne débranchera Zelena.

(Ça tombe bien, il est immortel.)

Regina ne manque pas de remarquer son air contrarié.

« Whale, je présume ? »

Il acquiesce pensivement. Elle n'ajoute rien et s'assied à côté de lui, tout aussi pensive.

« Il va continuer d'insister, vous savez, » fait-elle remarquer.

« Qu'il aille se faire foutre. »

Elle est choqué d'entendre de tels mots sortir de sa bouche. Il n'a plus que faire de la politesse – ça semble tellement futile, maintenant.

« Dîtes moi que je ne suis pas égoïste, » lance t-il soudainement, presque suppliant. « Dîtes moi que ce n'est pas égoïste de la garder en vie. »

Elle incline la tête.

« Si ça l'est, alors je le suis aussi. »

Un long soupir ponctue ses paroles.

« Nous l'aimons. Peut-être est-ce une raison acceptable d'être égoïstes... »

Elle pose la tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux. Quelqu'un d'extérieur à la scène y verrait peut-être quelque chose d'affectueux, voire de romantique.

Hadès sait qu'il n'en est rien. Seule la souffrance les lie – rien de beau ne peut naître d'une telle douleur.

« Peut-être. Peut-être... »

.

Deux ans.

Lui et Regina sont presque des marginaux, maintenant. Personne ne comprend pourquoi ils ne tournent pas la page, pourquoi ils ne la laissent pas partir.

Robin a fini par se lasser. Il a rompu après les avoir aperçus enlacés dans une étreinte de tristesse. Hadès a presque ri quand il l'a appris.

Il n'a vraiment rien compris. Il n'est pas amoureux de Regina. Il n'est même pas certain d'être son ami. Il n'a qu'un Véritable Amour, et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre.

Snow est celle qui comprend le mieux. Elle vient assez régulièrement, d'ailleurs. Il fait mine qu'il s'en fiche mais ça le touche. Elle le couve d'un regard plein de compassion à chaque fois. C'est le rayon de soleil qui vient percer les nuages d'orage qui l'entourent.

Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'autant de temps a passé. Pourtant, il ne perd pas espoir. Il doit toujours lui expliquer que c'était un accident, qu'il regrette et qu'il l'aime plus que tout.

Regina amène souvent Amy. Elle est trop petite pour comprendre, bien sûr. Hadès espère qu'elle sera là quand Zelena se réveillera.

Whale a cessé de l'importuner. Il ne sait pas si il doit s'en réjouir. Il sent comme une menace invisible rôder en permanence autour de lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » chuchote t-il à Zelena. « Tu es en sécurité. Tu es en vie. Tout va bien. »

Il a vécu des centaines et des centaines d'années mais jamais le temps n'a paru aussi long que depuis qu'elle est inconsciente.

« J'ai hâte que tu reviennes. Les autres, ils pensent que tu es déjà morte... mais je n'en crois pas un mot. Mon cœur est lié au tien. Je sais qu'il bat. Bientôt, je le sais, nous serons réunis... »

Mesquin, Whale lui a une fois demandé si il ne se lassait pas de parler au silence.

Il lui a rétorqué que Zelena n'a jamais été un silence.

 _Pourtant, elle est tombée en silence quand tu l'as repoussée. Elle n'a pas crié..._

« Elle se réveillera, » assure t-il à Regina lorsqu'elle le rejoint un peu plus tard. « Elle se réveillera et il n'y aura plus jamais de silence. »

Il fait mine de ne pas voir le doute s'immiscer dans ses yeux sombres.

.

« Ça fait trois ans, maintenant. Il faudrait peut-être songer à la laisser partir... » murmure Regina.

Silence.

Hadès ne répond pas.

Il lui semble qu'il arrive au terme d'un combat acharné.

Même elle a fini par se lasser, semble t-il.

« Non. »

Toujours la même réponse. Regina s'y attendait, semble t-il.

« Elle est partie, Hadès. Elle n'est plus vraiment là... sans doute a t-elle cessé de l'être dès le début. »

Il sait combien ça lui coûte de dire ces mots, pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

« On dirait que Whale t'a convaincue, finalement, » constate t-il, amer.

Le tutoiement avait fini par s'installer de lui-même, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, mais aucun n'y avait vraiment fait attention.

« Non, je... j'ai réfléchi. Seule. »

Il pivote pour la toiser. Elle est parquée dans une dignité triste et fragile.

Pour la première fois, il la trouve belle. Non pas qu'il pensait qu'elle était laide, simplement, il n'y avait jamais pensé.

Il avait tort, tout compte fait. Une certaine forme de beauté peut émerger de la tristesse.

« Ce que nous faisons n'est pas bien... Nous la gardons en vie pour apaiser notre culpabilité. Moi, parce que je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher tout ça, et toi... »

Sa voix tremble. Elle s'interrompt. Il sent qu'elle va craquer.

Elle lui donne raison.

« Que s'est-il passé, Hadès ? Dis-moi, je t'en prie... j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Elle fond en larmes.

« C'était un accident. »

Ses pleurs redoublent d'intensité. Il sait qu'elle n'en peut plus de cette réponse. Lui-même n'en peut plus de garder ça pour lui.

« Je voulais vous détruire avec le Cristal Olympien. Elle a essayé de me le prendre des mains. Je l'ai repoussée. Elle s'est cognée. C'était un accident. »

Ses sanglots se calment après quelques instants. Elle sait qu'elle n'arrivera pas à le convaincre.

« Merci. »

Elle s'apprête à partir quand il lui attrape délicatement le bras.

« Regina ? C'était un accident, d'accord ? »

Elle pose gentiment sa main sur la sienne pour qu'il la lâche.

« Je sais... je sais... »

Après son départ, il retourne auprès de Zelena. Il posa la main tout contre son cœur, juste pour s'assurer qu'il bat encore, que personne n'est venu la débrancher entre temps pour l'arracher à lui.

Pourtant, il le sait, cela ne pourra guère durer éternellement.

Bientôt, rien ne s'opposera au silence.

.

« Hadès... »

Il sait déjà ce qu'elle va dire. En fait, il s'y prépare depuis deux semaines déjà.

Quatre ans.

Si elle n'a pas amené Amy, c'est pour une bonne raison. Plusieurs fois déjà, elle est revenue à la charge. Et à chaque fois, elle a obtenu la même réponse.

« Hadès, ça fait quatre ans. Je pense... je pense que nous avons assez attendu. Attendre encore ne nous ferait que souffrir davantage... Il faut que nous la laissions s'en aller. »

Le temps se suspend un instant.

« Je suis d'accord. »

Même si elle ne la regarde pas, il sait qu'elle ne peut y croire.

« Que... vraiment ? »

Il lui sourit tristement.

« Oui. Elle ne reviendra pas. »

Son soleil s'est éteint il y a quatre ans, ce qu'il reste n'en est qu'une ombre, un écho.

Il a fini par s'y résoudre. Il l'aime toujours autant, et il se hait pour ce qu'il va faire, mais ce n'est pas juste pour Zelena.

Elle mérite de visiter l'Olympe.

« Disons, demain ? » propose t-il. « Ça nous laisse le temps de faire nos adieux... »

Elle approuve avec un certain regret. Elle sait que c'est la bonne chose à faire, mais c'est difficile, si difficile.

Les autres ont rapidement été prévenus. Tous sont venus la voir, une dernière fois, lui murmurer quelques mots. On a expliqué la situation à Amy – elle est encore jeune, mais remarquablement intelligente. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle a serré sa mère dans ses bras une dernière fois.

Le lendemain, au petit matin, ils se tiennent tous les deux dans cette pièce qu'ils connaissent par cœur. Hadès sait qu'il n'oubliera jamais cette date non plus.

Regina s'avance vers sa sœur et lui prend la main.

« Je regrette que nous n'ayons pas eu plus de temps pour nous connaître. Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe où tu es, tu seras toujours ma sœur. Je ne cesserai jamais de penser à toi et je t'aime. J'espère que notre mère s'occupera bien de toi... »

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue une dernière fois et recule, la tête enfouie entre ses mains. Hadès prend sa place.

« Je suis désolé, Zelena. Depuis toutes ces années, j'essaye de me convaincre que c'était un accident... mais au fond, je sais que je suis responsable. Sans ma stupidité, tu serais encore parmi nous. La culpabilité ne me quittera jamais... mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours. J'espère que tu me pardonneras... »

Il l'embrasse tendrement et essaye d'imprimer la sensation de ses lèvres douces sur les siennes. Il espère qu'elle ne le quittera jamais.

Regina fait signe à Whale qu'ils ont terminé. Tous les deux observent gravement le médecin éteindre une à une les machines qui insufflaient un semblant de vie à Zelena.

« Elle va tellement me manquer... » s'entend t-il dire.

Regina acquiesce douloureusement.

« A moi aussi... à moi aussi... »

Le silence l'a emporté.

Hadès espère qu'il ne sera pas trop pesant.

.

« Tu crois qu'elle est heureuse, là-haut ? »

Hadès trouve sa question un peu idiote. Ils se tiennent tous les deux devant sa tombe. Ça fait un an qu'elle est partie – _vraiment_ partie. Si on veut être plus exact, elle s'est éteinte il y a cinq ans.

« J'en suis persuadée, » le rassure Regina. « Elle est avec notre mère. Elle n'est pas seule. »

« Tu as sans doute raison... »

La mélancolie lui enserre le cœur. Elle lui manque tellement...

« Est-ce que tu penses... qu'elle me déteste ? Après tout, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est morte. »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Il sait qu'elle a dû le haïr, pendant un temps, même si elle ne lui a jamais dit explicitement.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, Hadès... c'était un accident, » dit-elle avec douceur avant de l'entraîner par le bras.

« Allons-y. Elle n'aimerait pas nous voir pleurer sur sa tombe pendant des heures... »

Ils longent le cimetière et rejoignent la ville.

« Nous ne devons pas craindre de parler d'elle, » reprend Regina. « Zelena ne mérite pas qu'on taise son nom. Ne retombons pas dans le silence. »

Il approuve, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il repense à son rire.

« Tu as raison. Il n'y aura plus jamais de silence. »

Il continuera de l'aimer, de là où il est, et perpétuera sa mémoire.

Un jour, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils se retrouveraient.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Black Angelis.**


End file.
